teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Movie Madness!
Summary The Troublemakers steal all the movie theatre's snacks, and Team Umizoomi must go on a mad movie chase to get the snacks back. But the chase is not just through the theater, it's through the movies! Synopsis Introduction: A Night at the Movies On this night, Team Umizoomi is visiting the Umi City Cinemas to see a movie. They meet up with their friends Stacie and Steve, who both love movies. Before the two would go see one of the theaters' movies, they decided to get some movie snacks. There are three snack choices: Pretzels, Hot Dogs, and Popcorn. But while they all get in line, some sneaky Troublemakers team have snuck the food into the theater. The Goodies Have Been Sailed Away! What kind of trouble are these Troublemakers undoings? They steal all the movie snacks and place them in three separate bags. Fortunately, the team finds out that they stole the snacks and give them a chase. The Troublemakers then split-up and hide in the different movies. The team lost track of both Little Trouble and Big Trouble, but they saw Trouble Truck go into the airplane movie. Having Peanut Butter & Jelly While in the Air They hop into the airplane movie and find themselves dressed in 1930s pilot outfits. They soon meet the Admiral, who is in charge of the airplanes, and they find Trouble Truck, who has turned into Trouble Plane in this movie. He's causing lots of trouble with cannon shots of... peanut butter? The Admiral asks them to stop Trouble Plane from causing a giant peanut butter mess and lets them use the red plane with purple wings, which is the fastest of all the planes. The team hops into the plane and takes off after Trouble Plane. Milli gets worried because Trouble Plane will blast them with peanut butter. Luckily, Bot finds the counter cannon machine thingy for peanut butter is loaded into the biplane, a jelly cannon. If Trouble Plane tries to blast them with peanut butter, they can counter it with jelly, which actually works. Trouble Plane blasted so much peanut butter, he ran out of it. Bot uses his extendo-arms and grabs the bag of pretzels from Trouble Plane, who crashes into a tree on an island and gets hit by coconuts. The Admiral thanks the team for a great job, and they leave the movie with the bag of pretzels. Team Umizoomi the Super Spies The team may have gotten the pretzels from Trouble Truck, but they have to find the rest of the Troublemakers and get the rest of the snacks back. Steve tells them that Little Trouble went into theater eleven, which happens to be the spy movie. The team finds him and the bag of hot dogs in the movie next to two cars. He takes the bag of hot dogs and uses the black car to get away. Team Umizoomi hops into the movie and find themselves dressed like Super Secret Spies. They hop into the red car and chase after Little Trouble. He drives up to the water and turns his car into a submarine, which dives under the water. Luckily, Geo uses his Shape Powers to make a Shark Submarine. They all hop in and chase after Little Trouble, who goes into an underwater lair. The team follows him and sneaks into the lair. In a room, they find the bag of hot dogs sitting in front of them. What they don't realize is, why would the bag of hot dogs be sitting right in front of them... Locked in a Stinky Trap Suddenly, three cages appear and lock the team inside them. It was a trap! Across the room, they find Little Trouble, who pushes some buttons and shows that beneath the team's cages is a pit full of stinky garbage, and the cages are slowly being lowered towards it. Little Trouble leaves the room, thinking that Team Umizoomi is done for. Is our favorite tiny trio done for? Of course not, because they know what to do. They see a control panel nearby, and their cages have the same symbols on top as the buttons on the control panel. They use their Super Secret Spy Gadgets to push the buttons: Geo uses his Super Spy Sunglasses, Milli uses her Super Spy Ring, and Bot uses his Super Spy Watch. They manage to stop their cages from descending into the pit of stinky garbage, and the cages' doors opened up, freeing them. They grab the bag of hot dogs and leave the hideout. Then, Little Trouble walks in. It turns out, he was just getting some mustard to eat the hot dogs with. But he only sees the cages empty, their doors wide open, and Team Umizoomi and the bag of hot dogs gone. He tries to chase after them, but he slips on a banana peel and falls into the stinky garbage. Movie Intermissions The team uses the Shark Submarine to escape the hideout and leave the movie. Now they got the pretzles back from Trouble Truck and the hot dogs back from Little Trouble. Now they have to find Big Trouble; he has the popcorn. There are four movies left, so they have to check them all. They split up and check three of the movies. Second Climber to the Top of Umi Mountain In the first movie, a Mountain Climber is climbing to the top of Umi Mountain. She is trying to be the first climber to the top. Milli places a small pink flag on the peak and asks the Mountain Climber if she had seen Big Trouble, but she didn't see him. Milli tells her to continue her climb and leaves. Now the Mountain Climber has to aim for second climber. Bad time to Ask... In the second movie, a Prince and his beautiful Princess are happily reunited under the power of love. But just as they were about to kiss, Bot appears right in between them. He realizes his timing was bad. He asks them if they had seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. He tells them to carry on and leaves them alone. The Princess wonders who he was and how dashing he looked. Surprise in the Load In the third movie, the three singing pirates out on the high-seas: one is swabbing the deck, the captain is counting gold, and one is pulling up loads. In the load that was lifted into the boat, the three pirates are surprised to see Geo in the load. He asks them if they've seen Big Trouble, but they didn't. So he tells them to sail on and leaves. The Dino-Chase Big Trouble is not in any of those movies, so the team must check the last movie, the Dinosaur movie. They hop into the movie and find themselves dressed as explorers. Nearby, they notice Big Trouble, who notices them. He hops on a dinosaur and rides off on it. Milli gets on a different dinosaur and rides after him. However, Milli loses track of Big Trouble of couple of times. Luckily, her dinosaur tells her an important clue, Big Trouble's dinosaur left footprints. They both use the footprints to find Big Trouble and his dinosaur. Milli's dinosaur manages to catch up long enough for Milli to get the popcorn back. Big Trouble tells his dinosaur to stop. He does stop, but he accidentally launches Big Trouble into a mud puddle, and Big Trouble doesn't like mud. Milli and her dinosaur hurry back to Geo and Bot to show them the popcorn. She thanks the dinosaur for his help, and the team leaves the movie. Conclusion: It's Snack and Movie Time! The team soon places all the pretzels, hot dogs, and popcorn back to where they belong. Now the movie snack stand is back in business. For Team Umizoomi, this was the most exciting time at the Umi City Cinemas they ever had. But as for the Troublemakers, they'll get out of the movies... eventually. (The End) Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *The Troublemakers **Little Trouble **Big Trouble **Trouble Truck *Stacie *Steve *Other Kids Movie Characters *The Admiral *Mountain Climber *Prince *Princess *Pirates *Dinosaurs Locations *The Umi City Cinemas Polls Three movie adventures filled with excitement. Which adventure is your favorite? Airplanes Super Secret Spies Dinosaurs Sometimes, Team Umizoomi has to interrupt the climax in movies. Which interruption is your favorite? Milli is at the top of a mountain instead of the mountain climber, who wanted to be first Bot interrupts a prince and a princess love moment Geo surprises a ship of pirates I can't decide, they're all so funny! None Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Identification *Counting *Shape Identification *Putting Clues Together Super Secret Skill *Math Symbols World Skills *Movie Theater Etiquette *Deductive Reasoning *Animal Recognition *Footprints Guest appearances Song *The Pirate song Trivia *This episode's alternate title is "Multiplex Madness! ". *For the second time (excluding the theme song), Milli and Geo are seen without their helmets. (First being Haircut Hijinx) *For the first time, Milli wears only one ponytail, instead of two. *This is the first episode where the Troublemakers, not including Trouble Truck, are referred indiviually as their real names: Big Trouble and Little Trouble. *Milli's snowgear makes a third appearance. Allusions *The Super Secret Spies movie is a reference to 007: James Bond. (mostly) *The Mountain Climber movie is a reference to the climb to Mt. Everest, the second! tallest mountain in the world. The first one tallest one is a volcano called Mauna Kea at Hawaii. Quotes *Milli: Trouble Truck is blasting... Peanut butter?! ---- *Bot: Activating Jelly cannon! **Milli and Geo: "Jelly cannnon?" ---- *Mountain Climber: Just a little higher... and I'll be the first... person to reach the top of Umi... Mountain! **(Milli plants a flag on the peak) ---- *Prince: My fair princess. **Princess: Oh, my prince! I thought maybe I would never see you again! **Prince: Nothing could keep me from you. And with just one kiss, the witch's spell will be broken forever. **(They both are about to kiss) (Bot comes in between them) *Record scratch* **Bot: (realizes it's a bad time) Ooh! Super sorry to interrupt guys, but have you seen Big Trouble around here? **Prince: Who? **Princess: We know no one by that name. **Bot: Okay, then. Carry on. (He leaves the royal couple alone) **Princess: *Smiles* Who was that dashing fellow? ---- *Geo: Ahoy! **Rope Pirate: *surprised* AAH! Gallery Movie Madness!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Trouble Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Cities Category:Town Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Games Category:Sport episode Category:Sports Category:Characters